


520快乐

by LRNT



Category: YouthEnergyF, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRNT/pseuds/LRNT
Summary: 监护人、伪父子、年龄操作无逻辑售后，狗血





	520快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 监护人、伪父子、年龄操作  
无逻辑售后，狗血

“叶子，你快点回来，你那个唠叨的监护人今天又来学校了。”电话里面传出来沈群丰急促的声音，砸的叶子铭耳膜一震一震的。

叶子铭把手机和耳朵拉开了点距离，心不在焉的灌了一口柠檬水，才开口道：“行了，马上回来。”

叶子铭擦了一把头上的汗，走到卫生间开始卸妆。

叶子铭小的时候父母因为飞机失事而离开人世，参加了父母的葬礼后他便被爸妈的朋友林渝植领回家，林渝植成了他的监护人。

那时候林渝植才刚大学毕业22岁，因为叶子铭的父母曾对他的父母有恩，便领了8岁的叶子铭回家。

叶子铭回到寝室的时候林渝植正歪在他的床尾打盹儿，沈群丰早就不知道去了哪里，多半是和小男朋友出去浪了。

叶子铭脱下外套挂上衣架，有些好笑的走到林渝植面前，碰了碰对方的鼻尖，凑近去看男人的脸。

男人早已过了而立之年，眼尾已经出现了淡淡的细纹，但还是难掩男人年轻时的帅气，被剪短了的头发散发着成熟男人的魅力。

叶子铭不自觉地笑了笑，捏了捏林渝植的鼻子。不料林渝植缓缓睁开了迷蒙的眼睛，叶子铭吓得一下蹦得老远，讪笑着看着林渝植，“哈哈…林爹，你醒啦。”

林渝植眨了眨眼睛，摸摸鼻子回味了一下叶子铭匆忙闪开时眼睫毛刮到鼻尖的痒痒的感觉，轻笑一声：“干嘛去了？”

“唔，我去打工了。”叶子铭支支吾吾地道，他才不会说他去酒吧做驻唱了，那眼前这个爹一样的监护人得唠叨死他。

林渝植捉过叶子铭因为局促而微微出汗的小手，一把把他拽进怀里，捏了捏少年白嫩的脸，“嗯？真的吗？”

“当、当然。”叶子铭悄悄看了一眼林渝植，拍开在脸上作乱的手，眼睛不自然的瞟向别处。

林渝植心道这小家伙居然还会骗他了，但也没继续追究，又上手揉了一把叶子铭的头发才依依不舍的放开他，细软的发丝划过微微带茧的手掌，林渝植心里痒痒的。

“行了，你乖乖在学校学习，早点休息，这个是你爱吃的林记小龙虾，今天给你做的，趁热吃了啊。”林渝植拿起桌子上的塑料盒子递给叶子铭，隔着透明盒子就可以看到里面嫩红的虾肉，香味好像已经飘了出来，叶子铭不禁喉咙滚动。

林渝植拍了拍叶子铭的头，示意他早点休息，便背着他老土的公文包走出宿舍。

叶子铭打开林渝植送来的小龙虾吃了起来，心里总觉得有点空落落的。

叶子铭在酒吧当驻唱的事情果然还是没有瞒住林渝植，第二天晚上他去上班的时候就看见林渝植换了一身与平常林老板工作时不同的休闲服，坐在吧台小口小口的喝酒。

叶子铭穿着一层厚厚的豹纹外套盖过臀部，胸前敞开着露出里面的黑色t恤，领口开的略低，露出少年人细白的皮肤和精致的锁骨，锁骨上还松松的挂着一条银色的链子，黑色的紧身裤包裹着细长的双腿，膝盖处做了破洞设计，透过丝丝布料隐约看见紧致白皙的皮肤。脸上也化了妆，桃色的眼影勾勒着他细长的眼型，黑色的眼线拉到眼尾，微微上挑，勾人得很。

“Yez，到你了。”叶子铭拿着手麦上到舞台上，曾经在林渝植耳边撒娇的软软甜甜的声音竟然唱起了嘻哈，舞台的聚光灯下，少年人的细长眼眸望向林渝植，朝他勾勾手指，嘴角扬起，眼中皎洁意味明显。

那一笑笑到了林渝植心里，惹得林渝植只想把他永远藏在家里。

叶子铭表演完了脱了外套，只剩下黑色的t恤松松垮垮的套在身上，露出颈部和锁骨，银色链子落在锁骨上，惹得周围的男人朝他看去。他径直走向坐在吧台角落里面的男人，一把搭上他的肩，笑嘻嘻地道：“怎么样，林爹，我唱的不错吧，嘿嘿。”

叶子铭今天喷了香水，很符合他的气质，清新不甜腻的味道围绕着林渝植，勾得林渝植喉头滚动，扣着少年的脑袋径直吻了上去。

“唔……”叶子铭显然是没料到林渝植会这么做，挣扎着要躲开，却被林渝植扣得死死的。林渝植含着叶子铭因为舞台妆而涂了口红的唇瓣吮吸，舌头轻轻探进对方的口腔，扫过上颚，细细品味少年的味道。

“接吻的时候要闭上眼睛。”男人吻够了，才依依不舍的放开叶子铭，“这口红好难吃，是劣质产品吧。”语罢还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。

“你……！”叶子铭气得直跺脚，捏起拳头轻轻挥向男人胸口，打满意了扭头就走，嘟囔了句“再见。”

“好好休息，这是你瞒着我来这唱歌的惩罚。”林渝植好笑的摸了摸被打的地方，喝了一口水，结了账才往外走。

叶子铭不知道什么时候和林渝植的关系变成了这样，林渝植明明是他名义上的监护人，但他小时候太过依赖林渝植，逐渐产生了不对的情愫，而林渝植对他的无微不至好像也来源于另一种情愫，两人一来二来就发展成了恋人关系。但叶子铭毕竟还是个不到二十岁的少年，对爱情各方面还很懵懂无知，每次和林渝植亲密互动的时候他都显得有点儿无措。

自从那次在酒吧被林渝植逮着后，叶子铭每次去酒吧驻唱的时候都会看见林渝植在吧台角落坐着，看他表演。

这天是个特别的日子，叶子铭染了金色的头发，刘海梳到一边，要化妆师给他化了精致的眼妆，上身穿上一件红色的v领衬衫，露出白皙的脖颈和精致的锁骨，一条黑色的choker系在脖子上，下身穿了一条黑色修身裤，包住挺翘的臀部，勾勒出细直的长腿，裤脚落在脚踝上，若影若现微微凸起的踝骨。

他弹着钢琴，富有南方男人特点的声音带着细腻的尾音。今晚的表演他几乎吸引了酒吧所有顾客的注意，唯独他最期待的那个人没有来。

唱完歌他有些失落，坐在吧台前一杯酒一杯酒的灌着。

林渝植终于应付完了难缠的顾客，马不停蹄的赶往酒吧，进门就看见叶子铭趴在吧台上，金黄色的头发和鲜红的衣服很是亮眼，但他手都有些握不住酒瓶了但还在往杯子里倒酒。

“叶子，怎么了？”林渝植连忙上去阻止叶子铭还要倒酒的手。

叶子铭见来人是他便痴痴地笑了起来，“林爹～你来啦～”带上广东人特有的黏腻的尾音，眼睛里是迷蒙的水意，平时白嫩细腻的脸上也被染得红红的。

“怎么喝这么多？”林渝植扶起叶子铭让他靠在自己身上，一步步向门外走去。

这句话好像触动了叶子铭的什么机关一样，他瘪着嘴，哼哼唧唧的就要哭。

这下可把林渝植给吓到了，急忙拍拍少年的脊背以示安慰，“乖啊乖，怎么啦？”

叶子铭通红着小脸，眼中带水，抓着林渝植老套的西装就开始用小拳头打他，“今天是520诶，你为什么不来看我表演。”他打够了，委委屈屈的抓着男人的衣服往男人怀里钻。

林渝植看着怀里人委屈的小表情，心都软了几分，伸手摸了怀里人的头，“乖，我们现在回家，回家之后想要怎么惩罚我就怎么惩罚，好吗。”

“唔……”叶子铭点点头答应了林渝植，闭着眼睛又钻进林渝植怀里。

林渝植在路边拦了辆车，便带着叶子铭回家了。

刚拿钥匙开了门便被叶子铭一把缠上，温热的鼻息扫过林渝植的脖颈，带着点清甜的酒香，径直吻上了林渝植的唇。

但林渝植很快就反客为主，一手拉上了门一手扣住叶子铭缠着他肩膀的手的手腕，把他压在墙上细细地吻，知道叶子铭喘不过气来才放开他。

“唔……你欺负我！”叶子铭拿泛着水光的眼睛瞪他，想使劲把他推开，奈何醉酒后的身体绵软无力，不但没推开压在他身上的人，脑袋还直冲冲地撞进男人怀里。“说好我惩罚你的！”

林渝植轻笑着揉了一把怀里软乎乎的脑袋，醉酒后的少年似乎意外的粘人，他吻上叶子铭的耳朵，含糊道：“乖。”低沉的嗓音穿过耳膜，耳廓也被男人的呼吸所占据，叶子铭整个人都软在了林渝植怀里，整个人的思绪都变得迷迷糊糊。

直到叶子铭被林渝植压倒在床上的时候，叶子铭的脑袋才清明了些。不知道什么时候衬衫的扣子都被解开，林渝植也啃上他的锁骨，在锁骨上留下红痕。

“啊……”林渝植咬上叶子铭的乳尖，惹得叶子铭身体轻颤，忍不住呻吟出声，本就没有多么清醒的脑袋又变得混沌，绵软的声音更加激起林渝植的欲望，他再也克制不住扯开身下少年的裤子。

少年修长的双腿暴露在空气中，灰色的内裤包裹着隐秘的私处，前头已经被黏液沾湿，昭示着少年已经动情。

林渝植一路吻过叶子铭的平坦的小腹，隔着内裤轻轻吻上，对着鼓起的一团恶作剧般的一吸。

“嗯……”叶子铭受到刺激想要并拢双腿，却被林渝植固定住不能动弹。

林渝植玩弄够了，扒掉前端已经湿透的内裤，黑色的丛林中挺立着少年人青涩的性器，看得林渝植脑袋发热，他迅速脱掉自己身上的衣服，从床头柜的抽屉拿出早就准备好的润滑剂，挤了些许在手上，探进叶子铭从未被开发过的私处。

“唔……”异物入侵的感觉并不舒服，叶子铭扭着腰想要躲开，却无意中迎合了进犯的手指。

在林渝植耐心的扩张中，后穴渐渐适应了异物的入侵，开始自动分泌液体，直到后穴能够容纳四根手指后，林渝植才抽出手指，一边亲吻身下的少年，一边将利刃挺入。

“唔……！”手指毕竟比不过粗大的利刃，在进入的时候叶子铭还是感到了撕裂的痛。“唔……林爹……我好痛……”他死死地抓着男人的后背，眼里蓄满泪水，感觉下一秒就要哭出来。

林渝植同样也不好受，实在是太过紧致，他压下想把身下人狠狠操弄的欲望，一边握住少年的性器，一边哄着：“乖，放松，一会就不痛了。”

叶子铭紧蹙着眉，张口呼吸以适应后穴的不适，痛感逐渐在林渝植有技巧的套弄中变淡，换来的是席卷而来的欲望。

林渝植见身下人舒展开的眉头，掐着叶子铭的细腰便操了进去。

“唔啊……”酥酥麻麻的快感沿着尾椎骨向上，冲进叶子铭的脑袋，叶子铭搂紧了身上的男人，浑身上下泛着粉红，手臂上还挂着红色的衬衫，胸前是林渝植留下的痕迹，眼睛因为欲望而涣散，眼尾飞红，趁得桃色的眼影更加妖艳。

林渝植看着身下诱人的少年，性器又涨大了几分，变换着角度开始顶弄。

高潮来得很快，叶子铭不受控制的痉挛着射出，绞得林渝植也受不住射了出来。

高潮过后叶子铭感到浑身疲软，再也控制不住困意昏睡过去。

林渝植抽出疲软的性器，抱着叶子铭去浴室清理。

第二天叶子铭醒来的时候已经是中午十二点，他揉了揉钝痛的脑袋坐起来，身后那个难以启齿的地方泛着酸痛，整个身体也酸软的不像样子。

他想起昨天晚上的自己，黏着林渝植和他做了，自己还在床上哭着叫林爹要多一点，啊，真是丢人。

这时房间门被打开了，林渝植走进了揉了揉床上懵懵的人的头，

“520快乐，宝贝。”

——END——


End file.
